Disintegration
The power to collapse objects into dust. Not to be confused with Death Inducement. Also Called *Deconstruction *Dissociation *Matter Disintegration Capabilities Users cause targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means. Some can make matter fall apart, wipe away their target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure energy. Regardless of the means, the target is reduced to either molecular/sub-molecular dust or energy but not absolutely annihilated. Applications *Death Inducement by disintegrating a life-form. *Destruction by disintegrating an inanimate object. Variations * Atomic Dissociation: A catastrophic effect that de-anchor's atomic/molecular structure. * Cellular Disintegration: disintegrate organic cells. * Disintegration Aura: an aura that disintegrates anything within. * Disintegration Beam: beam that can disintegrate matter. * DNA Disintegration: dissolute living bio-matter. * Electric Field Negation: sap electric fields turning objects dust, dust into atoms and atoms into nothing. * Evaporation: disperse objects into gases. * Granulation: turn objects into sand. * Incineration: disintegrate the target via intense temperatures. * Self-Disintegration: disintegrate one's body molecules to dust and eventually, integrate back to normal form. Associations *Charged Particles Manipulation *Dark Matter and Antimatter Manipulation may have disintegrating properties. *Destruction *Dimensional Manipulation or Teleportation may accidentally cause this. *Elemental Manipulation *Life-Force Absorption may cause this to happen. *Molecular Manipulation *Telekinesis *Total Event Collapse unravel the whole of existence from beginning to end. *Shattering Limitations *May have limited range, including touch only. *May be triggered involuntarily. *Full deconstruction may take a long time. *May only work to destroy, making reassembly difficult or impossible. *Requires concentration or focus to properly aim. *Users may not be immune. *Ambient Resource Construction can reverse the effects on inorganic objects. *May only be able to disintegrate organic or inorganic materials. Known Users Known Objects Gallery The_Beacon.jpg|The Beacon (Angel) generates light that causes any being with any amount of non-demon DNA to disintegrate. File:Nizer_Wielding_Dioskouroi.png|Nizer Bruckheimer (Black Cat) welding his dual tonfa, Dioskouroi, with such speed and force that he completely disintegrated his regenerating victim to nothing. File:Sephiria_Using_Mekkai.png|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) using Mekkai to create a rush of force that completely atomize her target instantly. Beerus Kills Zamasu 1.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball Super) uses his power... Beerus Kills Zamasu 2.jpg|...to disintegrate Zamasu. File:Gambit_as_Death.jpg|Gambit (Marvel Comics) In his Horsemen form was altered in a way that charging his cards caused whatever they struck to de-materialize. File:Beelzebub_Complete.jpg|Rei Ōgami (Code:Breaker) using the Achromatic Catharsis Flame: Beelzebub to release an invisible blaze that disintegrates his undead victims to ashes and dust. File:Thread.png|Thread (D.Gray-man) can disintegrate molecular bonds and absorb it via dark matter threads. File:Dust_Release.png|Ōnoki (Naruto) using Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World, which will disintegrate any matter that so much as touches the 3-D constructs. File:Dust_Release-_Detachment_of_the_Primitive_World_Technique_-_Pillar.png|Mū (Naruto) using Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique to launch a wide beam that will disintegrate anything in its path. File:All-Killing_Ash_Bones.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) firing her chakra infused bone that will cause her victims to disintegrate via calcium breakdown. File:Blast_Curse.png|Lash (Inhumans) disintegrating anything he touches. File:Huey's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Huey (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims at a molecular level. File:Clark's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Clark (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims at a molecular level. File:Jabberwock's_Vibration_Weapon.png|Jabberwock (Project ARMS) releasing hypersonic vibrations from his body to shatter and disintegrate his victims at a molecular level, even the vibration-resistant Successors. File:Disintegration_1.jpg|A Stormtrooper (Star Wars) being disintegrated. File:Bowser's_Dark_Matter_Plant.PNG|Bowser (Super Mario Galaxy) has generated much dark matter from his plant, which disintegrates any matter that it touches. File:Jean-grey.jpg|Jean Grey (X-Men: The Last Stand) in her Dark Phoenix alter-ego has telekinesis so powerful, she can disintegrate her opponents. File:Kuzusu_Atom.png|The Kuzusu Atom (Xiaolin Showdown) can disintegrate anything, even other Shen Gong Wu. File:Meikō_Shōkai-Ha.png|Byakko (Yu Yu Hakusho) using Meikō Shōkai-Ha to release a densely oscillating scream that can break molecular bonds. File:5x12-MC3.gif|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) using Molecular Combustion to disintegrate a demon. File:20110806-js-hpoop-reducto.gif|Ginny Wesley (Harry Potter) using a Reductor Curse to disintegrate a statue. AmaraKillsAngels3.gif|Amara (Supernatural) turns an angel into dust Tomura Shigaraki My Hero Academia.png|Tomura Shigaraki (My Hero Academia) possesses the quirk "Disintigration"... My Hero Academia Tomura Disintegration.png|...causing whatever he touches to disintegrate. Radisu.jpeg|Most of Clear Note’s (Zatch Bell!) spells like Radisu, create annihilative energy to severely weaken, if not, disintegrate anything they touch. Chat Noir Cataclysm.gif|Chat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power of "Cataclysm", a bad-luck based superpower that causes whatever he touches... Cataclysm statue Cat Noir.gif|...to corrode, disintegrate, or malfunction. Copycat Cataclysm Miraculous Ladybug.png|Ontop of having Chat Noir's appearance, Copycat (Miraculous Ladybug) can also utilize his "Cataclysm" ability. Ars Magia.jpeg|Ars Magia is an Ancient Magic that evaporates the blood and oxygen and melt the earth, August (Fairy Tail) mastered it to a degree that he can destroy an entire country, even disrupt magic. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Destruction Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Matter-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries